He (Ultimate Antihero)
Summary He is one of the Special Missionaries of the Holy Path Church, specially trained magicians that only those who hold exceptionally strong faith even amongst the church priests can reach. Special Missionaries act as the church's agents of divine punishment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: He Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Special Missionary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic Barriers (Can also create a barrier that negates attacks from beings with a lower spirit rank than him), Flight, Durability Negation (Can ignore the durability of any material with a lower spirit rank than him), invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Comparable to S-rank magicians), can ignore conventional durability when attacking characters with a lower spirit rank Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to S-rank magician), likely Supersonic reactions (Stronger than Anna Dronin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: At least above average Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As a magician, He is capable of using sorceries. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. Usually, the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, He is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect himself. **'Light Spears:' Special Missionaries are able to create and shoot multiple spears of light. *'Exousia Power:' Special Missionaries have trained their body to the point they can be possessed by an angel without it dropping in spirit rank, increasing their strength beyond normal magicians, while alive and remaining in control of their body. When using this power He breaks out of his restraints and gains two jet black wings. ** Holy Ground: A special power possessed by life forms with high spirit ranks like angels. It is something like a passive invisible barrier that shuts out all attacks from inferior beings with a lower spirit rank, be it physical attacks, magic attacks, etc... Through training, Special Missionaries can house an angel without it dropping in spirit rank and losing its Holy Ground ability. ** Invulnerability: Like demons, angels are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Bodies possessed by angels gain this trait. ** Destruction: He's angel is Abaddon, one of the Powers and the , who was entrusted by God with the authority of the destroyer that destroys everything above the earth. Therefore, in front of He material hardness is meaningless. No matter how hard it is, any material with inferior spirit rank than him can be destroyed with no questions asked, even a thick defensive wall that can block multiple missile strikes and is capable of enduring a direct hit from a nuclear missile is easily broken through. Note: Special Missionaries mainly fight other characters in their Exousai Power form and their power in their base form is unclear, so only the stats of the Exousai form are listed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8